


Of All or Nothing

by Kaoru_chibimaster



Series: FF7 Omegaverse Week [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Compliant, Gen, Minor Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII), Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster
Summary: A stressful situation did not a happy pack make.
Series: FF7 Omegaverse Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769554
Kudos: 10
Collections: ff7omegaverseweek





	Of All or Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> For the Pack prompt.

When pack leader Verdot stepped down and Tseng took his place, there’d been a sense of unease among the rest of the pack.

Granted, there had already been a sense of unease considering the circumstances of everything. The fight with AVALANCHE, the subsequent “retirement” of most of the pack, and the terrorist attacks on the city since. All of it had sent bad vibes through every pack mate; the pervasive sort that gave them random chills or made them a little too protective of each other at times, or even sparked arguments that started from nothing and went nowhere.

Needless to say, Elena did not join the pack at the best of times.

“All I’m saying is that maybe we should’ve waited before introducing another pack mate. Besides, this one’s so green she could stand in for one of the trees in the concession areas.”

Not at all the best of times.

“We don’t have that luxury anymore, Reno. With seventy percent of our pack mates on leave, we need all the help we can get.”

Elena couldn’t help but flinch at the harshness in Tseng’s tone, even if it wasn’t directed at her. She stood at the door at his summons, hand on the knob and unable to make herself move when the sound of voices behind it met her ears. Arguing voices that had slipped her name into the conversation so slickly, she almost didn’t realize it was hers. She certainly didn’t want to believe it was.

“That’s bullshit. All we gotta do is bring the others back and we’re square. We could use the extra help now that AVALANCHE is out in the wild.”

Right. The reason the Turks were so eager to take Elena on in the first place. AVALANCHE managed to hightail it out of Midgar after raising hell all throughout the Shinra building, and word had it they were chasing after Sephiroth.

How funny that a group of delusional terrorists were sniffing after a dead man come back to life.

Either way, it meant Elena’s induction into the Turks was rushed amid high tensions and strict deadlines, so she was already toeing a faulty line. It didn’t help that the other members of the pack were a little uneasy around her, having not gotten used to her presence or her scent.

She didn’t smell like her older sister, she’d been told. Emma’s was a calm, soothing scent with a hint of strength behind it. Nothing exaggerated for a beta, but not so unassuming that she was overlooked.

Elena’s was almost offensively omega in comparison.

In a pack with a majority of alphas and betas, she stood out like a sore thumb with her cookie-sweet scent and meek appearance. No matter how much she’d trained, or how many firearms she’d handled, or how many opponents she’d beaten, she couldn’t rid herself of that stigma. The fact that she was even here out of necessity rather than a genuine appreciation of her skills was a testament that spoke more than words ever could.

“You of all people know it’s not as simple as that,” Tseng responded, his voice droning behind the door as he remained oblivious to her presence. She was sure she could’ve stood there forever and no one would’ve noticed.

“To hell with simple! After all the shit AVALANCHE has pulled for the last six years you want to go _easy_ on them? Leaving most of the pack at home while we rely on some newbie omega? Does she even know how to fight?”

Unable to stand such belitting words, a flare of anger had Elena’s muscles tightening and hand turning, finally pushing the door open so forcefully that it slammed into the wall.

“That’s not fair!” she spat through gritted teeth, careful not to raise her voice too loud lest she look like a child throwing a temper tantrum. That certainly wouldn’t helped her case.

“Oh, speak of the damn devil,” Reno sighed, having not even jumped at the racquet Elena made. It left a dissatisfied feeling in the pit of her gut that she tried hard to quash.

“Reno,” Tseng sighed, rubbing his hand over a tired grimace. Perhaps the most irritating reaction in the room: at least Reno had acknowledged her. Tseng had yet to even look at her.

She didn’t want to let that hurt as much as it really did.

“Us four are enough to handle the most active branch of AVALANCHE. Their headquarters is in disarray and as of now, they show little to no sign of posing a serious threat. Our focus should remain on the ones chasing after Sephiroth, just as President Rufus wants.”

Though maybe it soothed that hurt just a little to hear him say “four” instead of “three”.

“And anyway,” Tseng continued. “Elena has more than proved herself. Her presentation has nothing to do with that.”

“Ugh. In a pack filled with alphas? I think it has everything to do with that,” Reno griped, plugging his nose and sending a shock of pure vitriol up Elena’s spine with the gesture. Never mind that a good number of the pack were also betas. Never mind that the only other omega had been a well-known friend of one of the best 1st Class SOLDIERs in the company, and pure hell on legs with that shuriken of hers. Clearly Reno’s status as an alpha went to his head.

And probably to his dick too, considering he was dating one of those aforementioned betas if Emma’s words were to be believed.

“The Turks are a professional organization, Reno. If you can’t resist the effects of someone’s scent, then why are you here?” Tseng asked with a hint of dominance in his tone. Even Elena stood at attention at the sound of it, despite it not being directed to her.

Truly he was an exemplary alpha.

She hoped she wasn’t blushing.

At the very least, his words seemed to have reached Reno judging by the resigned sigh and droop of his shoulders.

“Fine, whatever. I still think this is bullshit but fuck it. Do what you want,” Reno huffed, turning on his heel to brush past Elena, not even sparing her a glance.

Something in her just _hated_ that. The idea that some uppity alpha would just overlook her.

“Douchebag,” she grumbled under her breath just as he stepped behind her, making sure she was just loud enough for him to hear it.

Unfortunately, he didn’t miss a beat.

“Knot hole,” he snarked back. Elena’s fists curled without input, arm tensing as she prepared to strike. So maybe he was her superior and maybe, even despite his injuries, he’d probably still kick her ass in a fight. She’d do it anyway though.

How could she not? How dare he call her a—

“Elena.”

Flinching at the no nonsense note in Tseng’s voice, she dropped her fist and sighed, ignoring Reno’s lingering snickers as he waltzed out the door.

Instead her attention turned to Tseng, watching as he rubbed at his temple in tired agitation.

“Sir?”

“I apologize for that. Reno doesn’t really have a problem with you being an omega. He’s just throwing a fit because I’m pulling him off the next assignment…and putting you on it.”

Ah. That’d explain it. Her replacement of him must’ve hurt his pride.

“Because he got so hurt at the Sector 7 pillar, I’m guessing?” After all, he was still covered head to toe in bruises and bandages. Sending him out into the wild like that would’ve just ended badly for him.

Didn’t make her any less pissed at him, but she could at least empathize a little with his frustration. A little.

“Indeed. He’d be a liability in the field, and…” Tseng looked her in the eyes then, and Elena couldn’t help but glow at the attention. “I trust you to get the job done. I have faith in your abilities.”

“I—thank you, Sir!” she tripped over her words, flushing a bit warm at the praise.

“No need to thank. That’s all on you,” he smiled slightly, leaning back in his chair with his arms rested loosely against his desk. There was faith in his expression, and Elena couldn’t imagine losing that. She’d have to prove herself, not only to her detractors but to those who believed in her.

“So, my assignment?” she asked, eager to start working.

“We had a debriefing about an hour ago with the President to get up to speed on the change in situation. So far it seems there’s no refutable evidence that Sephiroth has reappeared on the scene. As such, it’s our job to find him.”

“But aren’t AVALANCHE…?”

Tseng’s expression twisted a bit at that, gaze far away as he digested her unfinished question.

“Whatever it is they’re up to is irrelevant to us. Let’s focus on our orders.”

At that, he handed Elena a stack of papers in a manila folder. They were heavy and the tiny glimpse of them that she’d caught as she took them told her she’d have a lot of reading to do. Go figure, considering how the entire company was in disarray since the last president’s death.

“Read over those reports. When you’re done, there’ll be a lot of work do.”

“Right,” Elena nodded, mentally grimacing at the amount of paper she’d have to work through before the real work even began. Her sister had warned her that there was a lot of paperwork involved with being a Turk, but sheesh. She didn’t think it’d be dumped on her before even her first assignment.

“Oh, and Elena?”

Just having turned on her heel to get started, Elena paused to look back at Tseng with a questioning eyebrow.

“Hmm?” Oops. A “yes sir” would’ve been better. She’d have to work on that.

Thankfully, Tseng paid it no mind.

“Keep in mind, we’re all pack. And you’re part of it now. No matter what anyone says, we have your back. Don’t forget that.”

“…Yes, Sir.”

That was right. In the end, despite the missing pack mates and the stress left on the shoulders of the remaining ones, they were all supposed to be family.

Eventually, they’d come out of this strong.


End file.
